


【盾冬/Stucky】男子家庭教师二三事

by Francisxoxo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxoxo/pseuds/Francisxoxo
Summary: Rogers警官受托照料自己远从俄国而来的双胞胎子侄，所以他决定雇佣一名家庭教师。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 任职第一周.Barnes的红色汗衫

Barnes老师已经连续一周穿着那件红色汗衫，Steve开始觉得有点苦恼。  
这并不是说这件汗衫不好看或者不适合，它款式大众，质地柔软，但却完美贴合着Barnes的胸肌和腰部线条，配合那条包臀牛仔裤——Steve曾经认真思量过究竟是牛仔裤的设计过于紧身，还是Barnes的臀部以及大腿太过结实导致了最终的视觉效果，而这效果很——  
Steve摇晃脑袋，将一些不健康的念头晃出去。  
总之他对Barnes的红色汗衫没意见，但是连续一周都如此穿着的话...Steve确保自己是有礼且隐晦地对Barnes提出了这个问题。  
“你知道，那个...你正在教育两个小孩——我们也要教会他们勤清洗和替换衣服。”  
Barnes好看的眉毛挑起来，Steve慌乱地摆手，“我没有别的意思，如果这间屋子里只有你和我，你可以一月不换衣服我也没意见！”  
家庭教师迷人的绿色眼珠也翻上去，“Rogers先生，那我会有意见。”  
随后，Rogers警官得以参观了Barnes先生的私人衣橱，并在看到七件一模一样的红色汗衫后将脸埋进了手掌，只敢从手指头缝里观察家庭教师的脸色，后者正悠哉靠在橱门边。  
“我第一天见到Pietro和Wanda时便是这个造型，对于小朋友来说，稳固一个熟悉形象可以使他们产生安全和信赖感——Rogers先生，我是专业的，绝不会每天一身汗臭味教导小朋友，再说...”Barnes随手夹了下刘海，不自在地低声嘀咕，“那样你也闻得到好么？喂，难道你闻到我身上有臭味嘛？”对方猛然一提胳膊擦过Steve的鼻尖，他退后一步大声澄清，  
“完全没有！只有男人味！”  
后来Steve知晓他的家庭教师在任职后的第一个周末，便同自己的好友Barton夫妇探听，“Rogers....那个，他是不是脑袋有点问题？”


	2. 任职第二周.Barnes煮的菜

“嗳，那个，你煮的菜实在很难吃。”周六清晨，只简单擦了把脸、头脑尚未完全清醒的Rogers警官就遭受了惊天霹雳，他不敢置信地看自己的家庭教师，Barnes先生正姿态轻松地撑在料理台前。  
“因为你和我特别强调Pietro和Wanda有点挑食，吃饭的速度很慢，需要调整——我知道很多五岁的小朋友都有各样的饮食问题，但是Pietro和Wanda，他们只是单纯觉得你做的菜不合口味，嗯，也许也很难合任何人的口味。”  
Steve捧住自己的心脏，Barnes略带同情地瞥他一眼，再开口，语气中多出几分安慰意味，“这也不是什么大问题，很多单身男人都这样。”  
Steve几乎踉跄了一步，未想到还会遭受第二波攻击，他勉强振作起来反击，“不可能，小朋友们一直最爱吃我煮的意面。”  
“哦，你是说那个奶油浓汁稀释到像水一样的——”  
“他们也说我做的布丁味道很完美！”  
“哎？你没有意识到自己的鸡蛋羹布丁是酸的？”  
Steve委屈到呆滞，“可是他们从没提出过.....”  
Barnes走过来和善拍拍他的肩膀，“这既是小朋友表达爱意的方式——好啦，总之今天我特意早起煮了健康餐，有胡萝卜泥、三文鱼，一些肉丸和牛油果奶昔，你要不要一起来用？”  
遭受了数波攻击仍在揪心的Rogers警官当然选择很有骨气地拒绝，“不用，我去热一热昨天买的三文治就好。”  
十分钟后，Steve Rogers飘到在用餐的家庭教师和两位小朋友的身边，“喂，我能不能尝尝那个，就一口——”随即，他吃到了有生以来所尝过最美味的意式肉丸。  
三十分钟后，吃到打嗝的他被家庭教师堵在楼梯口，对方手臂撑墙，另Steve的眼只能落点在教师鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌上，“怎么样，刚才那一餐如何？我的手艺怎么样？”  
“是还不错——”肉丸和你的胸部都还不错。  
“那好，以后一日三餐就由我负责吧。”三餐是可以.....“日”还是我负责吧...?  
Rogers警官大摇其头，夭寿啦！他的脑袋里怎么尽是黄色废料！  
“哈？不行？”家庭教师蹙起眉，不耐烦地“啧”了一声，语气类似于街头的不良小贩。  
他赶忙澄清，“也不是不可以.....”  
“那我们重新算下工资。”  
“嗯...嗯？”  
“哇——你还想我做白工哦？”家庭教师凶神恶煞道。  
“没，没有那个意思。我加钱，加钱。”  
“嗯，对了，我有营养师资格证，所以要在厨师的工钱上额外有费用才符合当下市场哦——干啦！别愁眉苦脸了Rogers先生，你一点都不亏，再吃你的餐，小朋友恐怕要做噩梦。”  
于是Barnes驻家后的第二个周末，Rogers警官跑去同Barton夫妇边对手指边诉苦，“我的家庭教师对我说脏话。”  
“只要他没对小朋友说不就好？干!“Natasha答他，边将烟圈吐到他脸上。


	3. 面试那一天

Rogers警官初见Barnes老师是在面试那一天，彼时他已考量过数位候选人，简直被折磨到神经衰弱。例如原本他有意将双胞胎托付给好友Natasha——后者勤力聪慧，受良好教育，因开设瑜伽工作室所以有灵活的日程安排，并且超级喜爱两个小朋友，是最合适不过的人选，然而授课第一天这位女郎对两位小朋友声称自己是俄罗斯特工，本次是开设小特工培训班....  
Steve将好友赶出了自家大屋。  
Scott Lang先生也曾是Steve的属意人选，这位令人称道的生物老师是社区老好人兼育儿经验丰富的单亲爸爸，不过在Lang先生带着Pietro和Wanda挖出了一个白蚁窝后，Steve不得不请灭虫公司来处理这玩意儿顺便也把Lang先生一起“清除”。  
当然，Steve也未忘记自己曾经的完美拍档Sam Wilson，在某次任务受伤后Sam选择从警界退休转而去一家安全公司当顾问，也有充裕的闲暇时间，然而...  
“Sam叔叔在和你们玩捉迷藏时被吓到，所以他应该不会再来教你们。”Steve拍拍双胞胎的脸叹气。  
“那他很弱哎——”Pietro瘪着嘴耸了耸肩，“我不过在他耳边小声说on your left。”  
“我也不过加一句on your right。”Wanda奶声奶气地补充，Steve爱怜地亲吻自己的侄子们，“是啦是啦，是Sam不中用。”

“其实我不过想要一个稍微正常一点点的家庭教师——这很难么？”Rogers警官抱着脸哀嚎，对面正襟危坐的Barnes先生笑得和煦又迷人，  
“当然不是Rogers先生，这要求再合理不过了。”Barnes先生相貌端正体格健硕，一件熨烫笔挺的白衬衫也可窥探出对方良好的生活做派，当然后来Steve知道了这是Barnes先生唯一的一件白衬衫。  
“这里是我的履历和各项资质证书，您可以详细阅览。”  
Steve接过那个厚牛皮纸袋，拆开，游览，然后被闪瞎眼。

“他在一所慈善保育园工作过三年，还携有推荐信。”晚间，Steve兴冲冲地跑到好友家炫耀今日收获。  
“还有救生员执照，这样你就可放心带两个小朋友去海滨浴场度假。”Natasha也忍不住点头称赞。  
“他还会俄语，因为在大学时曾去莫斯科做过交换生。”Steve用六岁生日新得到玩具车时的语气继续。  
“这样就可以同Pietro和Wanda交流无畅。”  
“至于绘画，拼搭积木，剪纸这类小朋友的游戏，他都擅长，还会自己设置最科学的授课课程。”  
“你简直捡到宝。”Natasha弹去烟灰，“不过这位完美先生是为何离职的？”  
“他所在的保育园解散，所以Barnes先生干脆出来当私人家庭教师——他...他还是单身，在本地也无租房，所以最好雇主能提供食宿。”  
Natasha斜他一眼，“你脸红什么？”  
“他，他只大我两岁，所以年纪也适合....”  
“你是在找家庭教师，还是相亲对象？”  
“我是指适合教导小朋友！”  
半年后，Barnes老师正式成为Rogers警官的男友后，Natasha约对方喝啤酒顺便透露秘辛，“喂，你知不知道，在见你第一面后Steve就觉得你适合当他男人。”  
“哇——”他的男友惊恐抱胸，“他那么龌龊的啊。”  
Steve委屈。


	4. 任职第一月.Barnes的短发

Wanda得了痱子。  
那些可恶的红色丘疹嚣张地占领了小姑娘细嫩的脖颈和脸部肌肤，医生开出一打痱子水，并建议Wanda剪发。

“没有人能碰我的头发！”小姑娘带着哭音躲在二楼的楼梯栏杆后，同时死死护住那头天生瑰丽的红发，Pietro站在姐姐的身边，用一柄塑料小刀对准他，“没有人能碰我姐姐的头发！”  
Steve无奈蹲地，“达令，”他循循善诱，“这只是暂时的，为了你的病，等你的病好了，你那美丽的头发就会长回来。”  
双胞胎对视一眼，齐齐发声，“你在骗人！”  
“和平谈判”之路被堵死。

“听着，我可以想办法把他们哄到理发厅。”曾和最危险匪徒谈判过的Rogers警官却拿不下“头发战争”，他焦头烂额，从房间的一侧窜到另一侧，“我可以出钱让理发厅装扮下，变成一间儿童游乐园，在不知不觉中剪下她的头发。或者干脆等她睡着了动手！”  
“Wanda最近睡觉都戴浴帽。”Barnes冷冷开口。  
Steve即刻发出哀鸣，“我们一定有办法。”  
“嗯哼，”家庭教师点头，男人今日穿尖头短皮靴，好似一个西部牛仔，眼下，西部牛仔正磨刀霍霍，分别检视了手上的一柄剪刀以及剃刀后懒洋洋站起，Steve警惕地挡在对方身前，  
“等等，你想做什么？”  
Barnes耸肩，“为Wanda剪头发。”  
“什么？现在？不，绝对不行，她还没接受这点，这需要慢慢来，你不能吓到孩子——”Rogers警官可以手刃歹徒，但是面对家庭教师的抵挡政策是跺脚尖叫，然而毫无用处，Barnes已经轻轻巧巧地绕过他径直走向儿童室，Steve跟在男人身后一路小跑，待到他英勇冲进儿童室预备营救侄女的头发时，却发现正在理发的却是Barnes，这位家庭教师对着一面方形塑料镜，先用剃刀尝试性地推了两下鬓角，然后转向Wanda——后者完全藏到了弟弟身后，只露火红色的小脑袋，  
“你瞧我的红发小公主，这一点儿也不会痛。”  
“您不喜欢自己的头发了么Barnes先生？”Wanda咽了口口水怯生生道。  
“当然不，我的头发是我的骄傲，就像你的一样。但是到了夏天，我总是把头发推高，因为那样清爽又自在，而且经常修剪会让重新长出来的头发更健康。”  
“可是您现在的发型十分英俊。”这次开口的是Pietro。  
“谢谢你的称赞，但是你得知道亲爱的——”Barnes继续解说，同时手上的动作也未停，剃掉了更多的头发，将刘海也剪短，“我现在的发型十分英俊是因为我原本就很帅，我留任何发型都会一样好看。”  
嗯？？？  
Steve扯了扯Barnes的衣角小小声，“我通常教导他们心灵美。”  
家庭教师嫌弃地将衣角从他手中抽出，“而Wanda也是一样，我可爱的小天使，你的漂亮可不建立在发型上。”  
小女孩已然星星眼。  
“所以你瞧，我们可以试试短发，这不但有利于治好你的痱子，我们还可以在这个夏天用短发做出更多有趣的造型，你一直想试试Pietro那件迷彩牛仔衫，我觉得短发就很合衬。”  
双胞胎中的弟弟未有衣物要被夺走的危机感，只吮吸着自己的一根手指咿咿呀呀，“那我是不是也可以试下新造型Barnes先生，我也可以剪短头发么？”  
“达令，可是你的已经很短，再下去会变成寸头哎。”Barnes好笑地捏了把小男孩的脸颊，“那就会和你的Steve叔叔一样。”  
嗯？？？和他一样有问题么？  
“虽然没有不好看，但是有点土。”

Barnes老师任职后的一个月，Rogers警官指着自己圆溜的金色脑袋愤愤同Clinton Barton先生抱怨，“土么？土么？你也是寸头，怎么就不见Natasha有意见？”  
“喏——”Clinton诚意解答，转过身展示自己寸头的另一面，“我有在寸头上做造型哦。”


	5. X教育

“Steve，把你的Pornhub账号借我一下。”  
Steve已以旋风速度捂住坐在对面的Wanda的耳朵，而坐在另一侧正在和Barnes玩游戏的Pietro好奇抬头，“你说的是什么？Sam叔叔。”  
“Sam叔叔在问我一家玩具店名，”Steve咬牙切齿瞪着前任拍档，Sam也自知失言，有点尴尬地捂住嘴，幸而Barnes老师十分机敏，抬手招呼Wanda，另一手又牵过Pietro，“来，我们去楼上继续做昨天的拼图。”  
待到确认小朋友们全部上楼，听不到楼下的成年人话题，Sam才再次鬼祟提出要求，“快，给我你的账号。”  
“我，我没有账号。”Steve咳嗽两声，安置好孩子们的Barnes老师正进到厨房准备热牛奶，Steve觉得耳根有点红，更果断地摇头否认，“我没有账号。”  
“哈——？”  
Sam未看懂他的暗示，眉毛夸张地皱起，“你上月在还上面分享给我一个新片——”  
Barnes老师已经端着餐盘走出，Steve更夸张地摆手，“你不要胡说！”  
Sam仍旧是不解，大力捶他的腿，嗓音嘹亮似公鸡，“喂，别那么小气，你是年费会员哎——”  
Barnes已经抬头看过来，Steve退后两步，“我不是，我没有，我不上Pornhub——”  
“我也有账号，”第三方的声音加入，他同Sam倏地抬头，Barnes将餐盘放到料理台，摸出手机屏幕滑动，“我也是年费会员。”  
Sam立即笑嘻嘻地凑过去，亲热地拍Barnes的肩膀，“多谢，哥们。”又转过头对他冷笑，“大概某部分人近来有些‘惊人’观影记录，才不肯分享。”  
Steve未得到辩驳机会，闻言的男人已然饶有兴味地瞧过来上下打量他一番，耸肩，“时下有特殊癖好的人是有很多。”  
他原只是羞于在雇佣的家庭教师面前承认自己拥有情色视频网站的账号，熟料落入如此境地，Steve欲哭无泪，踉跄后退一步勉强找到一个新借口，“..不，不是啦，我是怕小朋友听到——他们还太小，不应该接触这方面的——知识。”  
Sam已经翻出白眼，“他们根本不知这网站是什么。”  
Barnes倒是若有所思地抚摸下巴，“你提醒了我，”家庭教师对他摆一摆手，“你来，Rogers，我要和你讲一下关于性教育。”  
啊....?  
Rogers警官喉咙也干燥，面色更是烫热难耐，支吾半天勉强上前，用手指点一点自己，羞涩道，“现在么？”  
Barnes挑眉，又露出刚才听闻他有“特殊癖好”时的表情，“我是说，我要和你聊下小朋友们性教育的问题。”

“其实自幼儿时代，小朋友就会逐渐形成性别意识。而近年来的教育界都认同从三岁开始，逐渐引导和回复他们在性别方面的困惑是帮助儿童成长的手段，当然，也有保护作用。”Barnes老师正抱着自己整理的手册侃侃而谈，“我有这方面的课程计划，但必须要和你一起制定，另外，考虑到Wanda和Pietro的父母不在身边，我也会将完稿的课程电子邮件给到他们的爸妈，要认可后，我才会在课业中加入内容。”  
正襟危坐的Rogers警官脑海中还另有一番洞天，他尚且沉浸在刚才误解Barnes意思的羞愧中无法自拔，眼下终于缓过神来，有点紧张地问道，“真的不会太早？”  
“你不用把问题想的太复杂，在Wanda和Pietro的年纪，最主要的功课是让他们逐渐认识自己的身体器官，同时可以分辨男孩和女孩的不同，以及建立必要的自我保护概念，例如任何人对他们身体的碰触，哪些是合理，哪些是要坚决拒绝。”  
这是严肃话题，Steve极其认真地点头，“那你一旦准备好教材，我就联系Wanda和Pietro的父母讨论——”  
“并且课程进行时，也最好有信赖的女性朋友可以帮忙，Wanda是女孩子，所以女老师在场才合适，你如果有结交久的女友——”  
“我没有，”警官一脸正气，“我没有任何女友哦，我已经好久不结交女友。”他一再强调，又小心窥探家庭教师的神色，不知对方有无明白自己的暗示——  
可Barns神色如常，“哦，那你可以去问问Natasha愿不愿意帮忙——”言毕又望他一眼，“其实如果少看点乱七八糟的影片，可能就会有女友。”  
“嗯....嗯？？？”

事后，Rogers警官找到捅出这篓子的Sam Wilson投诉，后者一脸沉痛地拍他的肩膀，“抱歉老兄，是我的错，我见到Barnes账号的观影记录，他才是过分的那一个。”


	6. 买货达人

晚间，Steve照例要同两位小朋友寒暄，他已经洗去一身工作疲惫，歪靠在沙发上，语气松软，“今天的阅读课有没有什么好玩内容要分享给Steve叔叔？”  
双胞胎一人手捧一杯热牛奶，嘴唇旁的圆圈白沫也如出一辙，仰起脸认真回答，“是非常有趣的内容哦，Barnes先生有教我们念折扣券！”  
“嗯....哈？”Steve挖了挖耳朵，转过脑袋看向家庭教师，“折扣券？”  
“对，”Barnes坐在沙发的另一侧，正在享用一杯糖渍柠檬片泡出的热茶，“阅读折扣券是很长见识的一件事，小王子——”对方抛却对他的木然神色，面目温和地转向Pietro，“现在可以把我们的成果给Steve叔叔瞧瞧了，那可是件大工程。”  
“那可是件大工程！”小男孩学着男教师的语气重复一遍，咯咯直笑，然后又“蹬蹬蹬”跑向儿童室，再回来时手上捧着几张过期的挂历纸，上面黏贴着数张小纸片，“喏——给你”Pietro又羞涩地嘿嘿笑了两下，这让Steve终于也忍不住跟着一同乐起来，他故意装作不解的模样歪头询问，  
“哦？这个是什么？”  
“是我们收集的折扣券。”Wanda从沙发跳下来替弟弟解释，“是按照一周的日期哦，从周一到周末。”  
“是哦——”Steve努力憋住笑，很仔细地阅览那几张挂历纸，不仅是日期，小朋友们还有序地排出蔬菜/肉类/牛奶这样的分类，当然，他也不会错过有一个超级大的方框是用最亮的橙色荧光笔框出，里面填的是超市玩具区的促销信息，Barnes姿态慵懒，抬一抬下巴，  
“是不是，这样他们可以认得很多字，还会有时间观念。”  
“那你们知道优惠多少哦？”Steve掐住侄子的脸蛋轻轻摇晃——双胞胎还没开始接受成体系的数学教育，只会简单的数数，做加减尚且困难。  
“一点点，”Pietro已经回答，还伸出两根手指示意，“只有一点点哦。”  
Steve再也忍不住大笑起来，举高小男孩将对方逗得高兴尖叫，“一点点就是许多咯。”

Rogers警官对Barnes先生这样的教学方式感到新奇又好玩，但未预料到还有更多。等到这个周末的清晨，他打理完花园的方寸之地，正坐在一丛矮树桩下灌下大杯的冰水，周末从来睡得晚一些的家庭教师已穿着浅蓝色牛仔衫开了车库、神采清爽地坐上那辆凯美瑞对他长长吹了声口哨，“嘿，甜心——我们要去上实践课啦。”  
等等？他在叫我甜心....Steve大惊之下已即刻开始思索给这称呼怎样的“回礼”，“宝贝”毫无创意，“达令”矫揉做作，天啦——他本打算再捱一月才同对方有进一步发展——  
从房子中冲出的双胞胎打断他的思路，Wanda和Pietro齐腾腾地踩着步子如欢腾的小马驹，迅速攀爬上凯美瑞并占到后排座，Barnes对小朋友们微笑，同他们分别击掌，“早安，甜心们。”  
Rogers警官化作瘪了气的皮球。  
不过他倒也未被完全遗忘，安顿好小朋友们的男士终于也望到他，潦草地一咂嘴，“如何Rogers警官？想一起来上实践课么？这是给你的特殊邀约——”  
Steve才泄气的心因为这“特殊邀约”的说词又荡漾起来，他尽量不轻佻地走上前，压低声音沉稳道，“可以是可以，我今天还没行程安排，不过实践课的内容是什么？”  
“去采购，”Barnes将太阳镜推到头顶，挑一挑眉，“既然做了优惠券，难道不应好好使用？”  
两分钟后，坐在副驾驶座的Steve Rogers回过神来，“你的特殊邀约是骗鬼的吧，去超市采购无论如何都要我买单。”  
Barnes伸出一只胳膊拍他的肩膀，“对。”

通常来说周末采购这件事都是Steve一人来做，既要精心挑选一周用品吃食，又要照料两个叽叽哇哇的小朋友绝非易事，以往Natasha总在这段时间仁慈伸出帮手，将Pietro和Wanda接到自己家，而今天到真是头一回“全家上阵。”  
全家——Rogers警官下意识对身边的家庭教师发出傻笑，无知无觉的后者正在仔细检查几包菌类产品，又指点小朋友道，“菌类很有营养，但是其中很大一部分有毒，以后你们有机会参加童子军或者野营时，绝对不能随意采摘野生菌菇，如果不小心食用....”家庭教师发现到他的注目礼，紧蹙眉头，“.....不小心食用的话， 那脑袋就会有问题。”

之后他们又推着大推车依次进入不同食品区，买到折扣的新鲜鸭脯和牛排，白蘑菇酱两瓶可以多倍积分，通心粉组合也较往常价格优惠，冰淇淋套餐让每人可以拿一个自己喜欢的口味。小朋友都为自己有出力节省费用开心到转圈圈，吮吸着手指眼巴巴地冲到玩具区，  
Wanda偷偷对弟弟咬耳朵，“你猜我们是不是可以用省下的钱去买那个泰迪熊熊？”  
只是天真的小Wanda全然猜错，她的Steve叔叔自有打算。  
Rogers警官扭扭捏捏走到家庭教师身前，“这方法真的很不错——那个.....”他眼一闭一梗脖子，“我两干脆用节省的费用去喝杯咖啡如何？当酬谢你用这么好的主意教导小朋友。”他的手心已冒汗，这是初次的约会邀请哎——所以他届时需要穿什么？哪家咖啡店最适合？他的摩丝好像也用完...  
不过Rogers警官的这些烦恼很快烟消云散，Barnes先生状似无谓地耸肩，“谢谢你的大方Rogers，不如你结算到我工资？”

夜间Steve抱着泰迪熊熊给一对子侄展示，“喏，喜不喜欢？”  
小朋友像狗崽们那样抢过玩具蹭来蹭去，又有礼貌地大声开口，“谢谢Steve叔叔！”  
Steve亲热地抱起他们一人狠狠给出一个“啵，”，只是笑容里很有些心酸，“没关系，只要你们开心，叔叔单身一辈子也没关系。”  
呜呜呜。


	7. 恋爱方程式

Barton夫妇举办夏日派对，于是Rogers警官喜滋滋携双胞胎以及那位总是穿红色紧身汗衫的家庭老师出席，他们遇到Lang先生，彼此很热情地寒暄，这位单亲爸爸的女儿Cassie今年七岁，小姑娘金棕色的头发扎出活泼马尾，鼻梁星点几颗小小雀斑，笑起来像甜美的可乐冰，小朋友们最乐意结交玩伴，不过数分钟时间，几个小孩已经你追我赶乐成一团，乱哄哄冲到屋外草坪停着的迷你冰淇淋车旁——这是主人特别为孩子们准备的，眼下Sam Wilson则充当着冰淇淋服务生，男人举了芒果口味的冰淇淋球先给到Wanda，又蹲下询问Cassie和Pietro，“那么你们想要什么口味呢？”  
“Pietro最喜欢香草味。”Steve忍不住对Barnes老师耳语，“他一定会说‘我要一个超级大超级大，填满蛋筒的香草球——’”他捏起鼻子模仿小侄子的细声细语，自顾自地乐起来，只是事实同他所设想的稍有不同。  
Pietro吮吸着手指囫囵转着眼珠，最后目光停在Cassie身上，“你喜欢什么味道？”  
小姑娘踮起脚，扒在冰淇淋车边巡视半晌，然后指头一点，嗓音俏皮又清脆，“我可以要一个蜜瓜味的么？”  
他的侄子已即刻接声，“那我们要两份蜜瓜味的Sam叔叔，”说完又回过头对比自己尚高了半个脑袋的Cassie笑得晶晶亮，“我们可以一起吃哦——”  
Steve目瞪口呆，Barnes拍他肩，“所以你单身至今，不是毫无缘由。”  
于是自此日开始，在六岁生日的前两个月，Pietro小朋友宣布自己坠入“爱河”。

“要创造相聚的时光。”  
周末午后，阳光洒得刚刚好，小朋友们也被晒得懒洋洋的，无心好好背单词，于是家庭教师干脆把他们都抓到客厅做盆栽，Rogers警官也逢休假日，既无约会也无朋友聚会的男人很有点无聊，他坐在沙发旁看Pietro专心致志地培土，想到对方近日毫无进展的“爱情路”，忍不住开口指点。  
“你要和Cassie多认识的话，就要创造两个人相处的时间才可以哎。”  
Pietro顿时害羞万分地躲到Wanda身后，对他咯咯笑，“是哦？”  
“是哦——”Steve也学对方的腔调，又做起鬼脸，课程受到打扰的Barnes先生终于抬头，不大满意地瞥他一眼悠悠开口，  
“哦，可是要怎么创造？”  
并未觉得这是难题的警官搓搓手，对着侄子笑言，“Steve叔叔可以带你拜访Lang先生，你就可以见到Cassie姐姐。”  
“真的么？”Pietro兴奋挥舞小铲子，于是土渣子掉落到家庭教师的大腿上，Steve自然地摸到对方腿上拍尘土，Barnes老师不动声色地抬眉，“可是上门拜访也不能常常，否则很奇怪吧？”  
说完男人又顿了一顿，在Pietro的眉头皱成一团前再次开口，“不过你可以邀请Cassie姐姐一起来上我们的乐高课，到时你们就可以一起搭积木，你还可以请她吃你最喜欢的百吉饼。要知道创造相聚机会当然是不错，”男人对他扬眉，“但是也要有刚刚好的理由。”  
Rogers警官已百分百记下这恋爱方程式。

因为Lang先生和Cassie接受他们的邀约，加入到Barnes每周开设一次的乐高课中，Steve便决定再去采购几套新的玩具，于是等到晚间双胞胎被他哄到床上香甜睡去，警官就小心摸到家庭教师的卧室门前扣门，前来应声的男人只穿了睡裤裸上身，未料到会有如此深夜福利的Steve连退三步，简直要从楼梯上滚下去，“B，Barnes老师，我们是不是要再多买几套乐高做教学用具？当然你知道我对这个一无所知，不知道时下流行也不知你课程准备，必须要你来当参谋了——”Steve边揣测对方的神色又兼偷偷打量教师饱满的胸肌，“也许明天我们可以一起去市区的门店选购？对了，听说那里有一家意式餐厅很不错——”  
这实在是刚刚好的理由。Rogers警官已决定对Barnes老师的恋爱方程式活学活用。  
可他方程式的套用对象却打断他，Barnes示意他暂停，用指头搓鼻梁，“那个啊，我已经买好了。”  
警官的心碎成两瓣。  
家庭教师似对他完全耷拉下来的眼睛无知无觉，尤在叙说，“我今天去了Lang先生经营的加油站，闲聊了一小会儿，知道了Cassie最喜欢星球大战。所以我已经在亚马逊定了星球大战的乐高版，我们不用再额外采购。”  
说到此处，男人靠向门框对他意味不明地微笑，“所以也不用去吃什么意式餐点。总之Rogers，追求喜爱对象，创造相处时机只是第一步，还需收集很多情报，说到这个，你还是个警察哎——”  
这就是Barnes老师所不知的了，Rogers警官研究案件时心细如尘，至于恋爱时分，是锅底加了三层油——有多糊就多糊。

乐高课程十分成功，小朋友们在Barnes的指导下拼了整套的帝国反击，又吃了丰盛的课间茶点，等到课程临近结束，Cassie已经自然牵了Pietro的肥短手指，双方分享同一袋巧克力豆。  
家庭教师又找出提前准备的陈列盒，让Pietro挑出一组乐高置入作为礼物，并小声提醒对方，“喏，现在是夸奖时间。”  
“夸奖谁？Cassie么？”他的侄子过分大方，恨不得将整套乐高塞入，他不得不过去帮忙，挑选了一架帅气十足的战斗机，是两个小朋友协力搭成。  
“对啊，”Barnes对小朋友说话的嗓音一直温和低沉，“你们已经愉快相处一下午，现在就要告别，那就要称赞下对方表达自己的喜爱，才可以约下次嘛。”  
这又是一道新的方程式，Pietro决定即刻执行，小男孩捧着装点好的玻璃盒走到Cassie，扭捏又害羞地摇晃，终于鼓足勇气宣告，“我和你玩得很开心哦Cassie——”  
小女孩很是大方，甜甜回答，“我也是。”  
“这，这是送你的，”Pietro直直伸出手展示礼物，又回过头望他和家庭教师，得到鼓励后才再次回头，“你头发是香香的，你眼睛也好漂亮，你找积木的速度也比我快，你还比我高一点点——”  
Barnes扶住额，“忘记告诉他，夸赞人也要挑重点。”  
不过幸而Lang小姐毫无介意，对方先是瞪大漂亮的棕色眼睛，雀斑上晕上一点红晕，而后细巧又可爱的胳膊环住Pietro滚圆的脑袋，“我也好喜欢你。”  
“呵——”身边的男人轻叹，“Rogers家终于有男人脱单了。”  
Steve委屈。

是夜，有人胆大竟然摸进了James Barnes老师的卧室，家庭教师揉着惺忪睡眼，又夹带着被人吵醒香梦的怒气，对前来者撇嘴，“你这是做什么Rogers？”  
Rogers警官脸红脖子粗，“我约你去乐高店是不是理由合适？我，我也知道你喜欢吃意大利菜，那也算收集到情报了嘛....而且我也经常夸奖你——夸奖你又受小朋友欢迎，课程有趣，会做一手好菜，胸肌很大，念俄语又性感。”  
“然后？”对方不甚在意地努嘴。  
“所以我也用了你的方程式，没道理Pietro都成功了....”Rogers警官好不容易生出的勇气在关键时刻刹车，他声音越来越小，最后只小小声，“没道理我失败了嘛——”  
然而对面的男人似乎尚不能体会他的心绪，Barnes不耐烦地“啧”一声，抬起胳膊对他摆手示意他靠近，Rogers警官却岿然不动，对方脸色变了几变，突然向前一步拽着他的裤腰将他整个提过来，然后一脚蹬上房门，  
“你，你干嘛！”Rogers警官护胸。  
Barnes老师将他撑在墙与自己的胸膛之间，“所有这些都只是小朋友初恋的手段，Rogers先生，成年人，就是干啊。”

次日清晨，家庭教师裸体趴在他的胸前，一边360°无死角展示自己的胸肌，结实大腿还有精瘦腰肢，把才从睡梦中醒来的警官闪瞎了眼，一边算账，  
“这个月我的工资费用有增加。”  
“怎，怎么会有增加？”  
“怎么会没有？”对方语气不善，“我的乐高课增加一名学员，课程费当然要你买单，订购的星球大战乐高，你也要报销。喏，我已算出金额，记得这月多开支票。”

Natasha知晓后吐烟，“没关系Steve，你也白捅了他一夜嘛。”、


End file.
